Justice
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Owlfeather is a normal warrior, but that changes after a murder strikes WindClan. Framed for a crime she didn't commit, Owlfeather must find the real killer. While she's gone though, a dark force lurks within the very heart of WindClan. Will Owlfeather find the eal murder or will she die trying? Rated T just in case *Rewrite of Owlfeather's Story*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my newest story, Justice. It's a rewrite of Owlfeather's Story which was in dire need of an update. If you want to check out Owlfeather's Story, the first story I've ever written, then be warned it has many mistakes and may or may not make your eyes bleed. I don't own Warriors the Erins do.**

The grey leader bowed her head in sadness. Next to her was the ginger limp body of her former deputy, Firetail. She sighed wishing he could be brought back.

"Willowstar I know you miss him like me, but you need to choose a new deputy soon. It's almost Moonhigh."

"I know, I know, but I can't just yet..." Stormflower sighed at the stubbornness of her leader.

"Mother, I know he's dead I loved him too after all he was my brother, but you need to follow the code. Please," Stormflower begged. Willowstar sighed knowing that she lost the battle with her daughter.

"Alright then. I-I will," Willowstar replied jumping onto the Brokenstump.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Brokenstump for a clan meeting. As you know our brave and loyal deputy, Firetail, has died. It's time to name WindClan's new deputy. I say these words before the body of Firetail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice," Willowstar paused gazing around the clearing her eyes lingering on Darkbreeze and Owlfeather.

"Owlfeather will be the new deputy of WindClanClan," the elderly leader finally called.

"Owlfeather, Owlfeather, Owlfeather," the WindClan cats cheered. Pride swelled through Owlfeather as she was announced deputy.

"T-Thank you Willowstar! I-I promise I won't fail you."

"I'm sure you won't fail me," the she-cat replied dipping her head to her new deputy. Owlfeather smiled in thanks to the leader then turned back and sat with her siblings.

"Good job Owlfeather," Fawnfoot congratulated happily. Darkbreeze grunted and said nothing else. Owlfeather smiled not believing that she was the deputy. Quickly, she stopped smiling, because they were supposed be holding vigil for Firetail. For the rest of the night the siblings huddled close together mourning the loss of their deputy. Although she didn't know Firetail well Owlfeather still felt a sadness for the tom and his family.

The next morning Owlfeather awoke. _Oh no I fell asleep during the vigil_, the white she-cat thought gulping. Luckily for Owlfeather though, it seemed like no one noticed. Sighing she stretched out and yawned.

"Hey Owlfeather will you organize patrols," Berryfrost, one of the oldest warriors, asked.

"Uh what," the deputy asked. The cream and white she-cat rolled her eyes in annoyence.

"Owlfeather I said can you organize patrols." Owlfeather was still confused then it hit her.

"Oh right, right. Sorry about that Berryfrost I'm doing it now." Nimbly the she-cat leapt onto the Brokenstump to announce patrols.

"I want Berryfrost to lead a border patrol with Rowanfur, Blackscar, and Goldenpaw. I-I'd like you to go check the ThunderClan border. Fawnfoot will lead another border patrol with Antstep, Duskfeather, and Harepaw. I want you four to check and mark the RiverClan border. For hunting patrols I'd like Darkbreeze to lead one with Doveflight and Mosspaw. Then Mintleap, Ferretnose, and Barkpaw will go with Rainsong who will lead another." The warriors exited the camp together in their patrols leaving the rest of the warriors in camp. Owlfeather padded up to Willowstar taking a deep breath.

"How-How did I do," she asked the elderly leader.

"Pretty well for your first time," the grey tabby replied. Owlfeather smiled gratefully then quickly padded away sighing with relief.

"Owlfeather, Owlfeather," kits called from behind. The black flecked deputy turned around to see three faces grinning up at her.

"Hello you three. How are you," she asked.

"Good," Eaglekit, the biggest, replied happily.

"Same here," the only tom, Grasskit, voiced next. Mousekit remained silent.

"So why'd you three come up to me," Owlfeather finally asked.

"Well we wanted to talk to you and ask things like what it's like to be deputy," Mousekit finally voiced. Owlfeather chuckled smiling down at the kits.

"Well it's..interesting so far," the WindClan warrior replied.

"Anything else you want to know," the black eared deputy asked.

"Yes. Can I be your apprentice," Eaglepaw asked. Owlfeather's eyes widen.

"Why would you want to be the apprentice of the deputy?"

"Well it's because you're the deputy. I mean who _wouldn't_ want to be your apprentice," Eaglekit asked with enthusiasm. Once again Owlfeather chuckled.

"Well who knows? That's not my decision to make remember. If it was I might say yes."

"Well maybe you can ask Willowstar," Eaglekit suggested bouncing around.

"Okay, okay we'll see. Anyways I might be needed soon so why don't you, Mousekit, and Grasskit go and ask Rabbitfoot if he can tell you a story." Owlfeather waited while the kits pondered amongst themselves.

"Yah, alright," Eaglekit finally decided.

"See you," the sandy she-cat mewed before padding off to the elder's den. Owlfeather smiled at the kits as they bounded away. Turning she gazed back across the wide lands of WindClan territory. She smiled knowing that everything was peaceful and calming. For now.

-00-

The tabby lashed its tail.

"Why did _she_ become deputy and _not me_?! After all the trouble I did trying to take the rank," the cat hissed to itself still lashing its tail.

"Well I guess I'll need another way to get rid of this deputy," the tabby hissed with an eeriness in its voice.

"After all the last one was really easy to…dispose of. Besides Willowstar even looked at me when trying to decide the deputy! Oh well it'll happen soon enough though. I'll rise to power and then no clan is safe," the tabby yowled into the night smiling maliciously.

"Now how will I get rid of Owlfeather? Only time will tell, but I may have an idea," the tabby told itself padding back to where it came from.

**Allegiance**

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Willowstar- Old silvery-grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Owlfeather- White she-cat with black flecks, tail, legs, and ears

**Medicine cat**: Silvercloud- Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Mistysong

**Warriors**:

Berryfrost- Greying cream and white tabby she-cat

Rowanfur- Dark red-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Mothpelt- Brown tom with ginger underbelly, chest, and tail tip

Antstep- Dark reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

Darkbreeze- Black tabby tom with blue eyes

Fawnfoot- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Doveflight- Pale grey she-cat with white underbelly, toes, and chest

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Duskfeather- Golden-brown tom with green eyes

Stormflower- Pale silvery she-cat with darker tabby markings

Blackscar- Black tom with battle scars across his body

Mintleap- Light grey she-cat with minty green eyes

Apprentice: Harepaw

Ferretnose- Brown and cream tom with orange eyes

Apprentice: Barkpaw

Rainsong- Grey-blue tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Deerpaw

Gorseheart- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Runningcloud- Pale grey tabby she-cat with green eyes white toes, underbelly, and chest

**Apprentices**:

Mistysong- Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Deerpaw- Ginger she-cat with white flecks

Barkpaw- Light brown tom with white flecks and blue eyes

Harepaw- Pale creamy-white tom with amber eyes

Mosspaw- Dark grey-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Goldenpaw- Golden she-cat with darker legs and tail

**Queens and Kits**:

Hawkflight- Brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes Mate: Antstep

Kits: Eaglekit(Sandy she-cat), Grasskit(Brown and white tom), and Mousekit(Dusty brown she-cat)

Birchsong- Pale cream tabby she-cat with green eyes Mate: Mothpelt

Kits: Daisykit(Creamy-brown she-cat) and Mallowkit(Brown tom with ginger and black patches)

**Elders**:

Crowrunner- Black mottled tom with amber eyes and missing patches of fur

Rabbitfoot- Dark brown tom with lighter flecks and grey muzzle

Doestep- Ginger and white she-cat with orange eyes with grey patches of fur

**Ahh how nice! Everyhting is all happyish and fine…for now **

**QOTD(Question of the Day): Did this feel rushed to you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaggedwing: Okay thanks for telling me**

**Silverstripe689: Thanks**

**Catbooklover2004: Thank you! By the way her brother's name is Darkbreeze**

**A/N: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter however does.**

The tabby gazed out into the dark moors lashing its tail. Once again the cat was angered by the perfection of its kin.

"Oh look at how amazing she is," the tabby growled in a mocking voice.

"Owlfeather was the perfect choice for deputy. She's do well," the cat mocked once more.

"Pathetic," the tabby hissed shaking its head. Getting up the cat paced around trying to think of ways to stop all this nonsense.

"E-Eaglekit can we go now," a kit squeaked.

"No not yet Grasskit we have to prove we're old enough to be apprentices," Eaglekit replied with a hint of tiredness in her voice.

"H-He has a point," a third kit pointed out. Eaglekit let out an annoyed sigh.

"Oh Mousekit we'll be fine," the she-cat told her siblings again. _Perfect_, the tabby thought with a smile. Quickly, the cat bounded over to where the three kits were, trying not to make a sound. As the tabby made its way to the kits it accidently rustled the grass.

"Wh-What was that," Mousekit squeaked with fear.

"I-It was probably the wind. Guys may-maybe we should get-ah," Eaglekit screamed heaving heavily.

"O-Oh it's just you," Grasskit sighed smelling the cat. The tabby didn't move, but grinned.

"Um…you-you won't tell Hawkflight. Will you," Mousekit asked.

"Oh, don't worry I, and you, won't say a word," the cat replied.

"O-Okay. L-Let's go home," Eaglekit suggested with a creeping feeling coming over her.

"Go home you say? Well I'm sorry, but that won't be happening…for you three at least," the tabby replied coldly still grinning wildly.

"Wh-What do you- ah," Eaglekit screamed again her body going limp with a crack of her neck. Mousekit and Grasskit tried to run, but they were caught and killed instantly.

"Now that they're gone and she's framed I'll have a shot," the tabby chuckled madly walking away under the silver moonlight.

-00-00-

An ear-splitting screech erupted through the air.

"My kits! Where are my kits," Hawkflight yelled with worry. Blinking her green eyes open Owlfeather padded to the nursery.

"What's wrong Hawkflight?"

"M-My kits. They're gone," she yowled to Owlfeather. The deputy looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Are they with Rabbitfoot and the other elders as always," the black flecked she-cat asked. The brown queen shook her head.

"When was the last time you saw them," Owlfeather asked.

"L-Last night when we went to sleep. You can even ask Birchsong," Hawkflight replied still crying.

"H-Hawkflight t-the kits are they really missing," Antstep, Hawkflight's mate, asked. The queen nodded her head miserably. The tom gasped then comforted his mate. Owlfeather sighed with worry then leapt on the Brokenstump.

"Everyone listen! I want Doveflight, Mintfur, Mothpelt, and Harepaw to go and search for Hawkflight's kits near the ThunderClan border and Duskfeather, Blackscar, and Runningcloud to the RiverClan border." The warriors called nodded their heads and bounded off into the green moors. Hawkflight was still crying with Antstep still trying to comfort her. Owlfeather padded over to the worried parents.

"Don't worry we'll find them. Now, why don't you go to Silvercloud and Mistysong to get some herbs to help calm you down."

"O-Okay," Hawkflight replied padding towards the medicine den.

"Thank you Owlfeather for everything you're doing," Antstep thanked.

"No problem. I promise we'll find your kits," the white she-cat called as the tom padded away.

"Hey Owlfeather," a she-cat called. Turning around Owlfeather saw who the she-cat was.

"Hello Fawnfoot. How are you sister?"

"Good, but sad for the loss of the kits." Owlfeather nodded in agreement.

"I hope they get found soon before something gets them," Fawnfoot continued. Once again Owlfeather nodded.

"I agree, because there's so many dangers out there like hawks, eagles, foxes, and other things even more dangerous. Hey Fawnfoot can you lead a hunting patrol? We need the food and you might find Mousekit, Eaglekit, and Grasskit."

"Okay. I'll take Rowanfur, Ferrenose, and his apprentice, Barkpaw. Is that alright," the ginger she-cat asked.

"Yes that is. Now go on and hurry," Owlfeather replied sharply. Fawnfoot dipped her head then bounded away. Turning away from her sister, the deputy began to pad towards Willowstar, but someone caught her eye. _Darkbreeze what are you doing, and what's wrong_, she though. Owlfeather padded up to the fidgety tom with a thought clinging in her mind. What was he doing, and why was he so nervous?

"Hello Darkbreeze are you…alright?" The tabby tom looked at her with intense blue eyes. Hoping she wouldn't see, Darkbreeze tried to hide his front paw, but unluckily for him though the deputy did see.

"D-Darkbreeze. I-Is th-that…b-b-blood on your paw?" The black tom was still not moving or blinking. Finally he opened his mouth to reply.

"I-It's nothing. Nothing at all," the tabby replied. Owlfeather narrowed her green eyes, but said nothing. For a few minutes their gazes were held, locked in a silent battle that was soon stopped.

"Willowstar…Willowstar! W-We have something," Doveflight called. The elderly WindClan leader bounded over to the warriors swiftly. Darkbreeze got up and padded over to his mate while Owlfeather padded over to her grey leader. By Doveflight were Rowanfur and Blackscar and in each of their jaws were three tiny shapes that looked almost unrecognizable. They were the limp bodies of Eaglekit, Mousekit, and Grasskit.

"N-No. N-NO! M-MY KITS," Hawkflight wailed. Owlfeather looked towards the medicine den. Hawkflight was weeping with sorrow while her mate comforted her.

"Wh-What did this," Willowstar asked.

"Well it's more of a…who. Willowstar we need to talk to you in privet," Doveflight told the leader. The grey she-cat nodded then looked at her deputy.

"Sorry Owlfeather, but it looks like you must stay over here." The black tailed she-cat nodded then waited watching Willowstar and the others speak. The elderly leader nodded her head a few times then padded over to the Brokenstump.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Brokenstump for a clan meeting." The WindClan cats gathered awaiting their leader's words.

"It is with a heavy heart I announce that Hawkflight's kits are all dead. They…They were brutally killed." Gasps arose throughout the clearing from shocked WindClan warriors.

"Was it a fox or badger who killed them," one warrior asked. Willowstar shook her head.

"They were killed by no fox, badger, or bird. They were killed by a cat…a clan cat. To specify a _WindClan _cat," the she-cat answered. Everyone said nothing, but sat there in shock and silence.

**QOTD: What do you think of the murders?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Age of Awesomeness: Maybe, maybe not. Thanks for the review!**

**Birdflame: Who knows besides me?**

**Jaggedwing: Don't worry you weren't being mean! Yah I know I'm cruel **

**A/N: I do not own Warriors. The Erins do though. Real quickly, you should check out Creekrunner's amazing story, Tales of the Evil. It's amazing and she deserves more reviews.**

Horror was plastered on the face of every warrior and accusations were being thrown by everyone at everyone. Birchsong curled her tail around her own kits worried as though the murder would pop out at any moment. As time went on the accusations of the awful crime got more intense, almost breaking out into battle.

"Silence," Willowstar yowled trying to gain control over her clan again. Everyone paused their arguing to gaze up at their leader.

"We know who killed the kits. We know who did it," the she-cat voiced to the crowd. Everyone was silent and frozen waiting to hear who murdered the kits. Willowstar took a deep breath preparing to reveal the killer.

"The murder is…is…" the leader stopped as if not wanting to tell the clan of the cat who committed the horrible crime. The elderly grey tabby gazed around the clearing looking at every one of her warriors before letting her eyes land on Owlfeather.

"The murder is…Owlfeather," Willowstar finished gravely. The cats sat with disbelief and horror that was soon replaced by bewilderment and rage. An uproar sounded through the crowd of WindClan cats each one angered or shocked.

"Kit killer! You should die," Owlfeather heard one clan mate say.

"Your eyes should be clawed out and you should be fed to the buzzards," hissed another warrior.

"You need to die. I-I'll kill you. YOU HEAR ME I'LL KILL YOU," Hawkflight yowled with tears streaming down her face. Antstep glared at the cat he once respected.

"I trusted you. I _respected_ you and not only did you fail me, but it was _you _who killed my three innocent kits. They looked up to you and respected you. Heck they _wanted to be you _and then you just go and kill them. I hope you rot in the Dark Forest," the tom hissed bitterly before turning away to comfort his mate once more.

"I hate you. You're a disgrace and like everyone else says you should die," she heard Mintleap say shaking her head in anger and sorrow.

"Silence everyone," Willowstar called again. Only a few seemed to listen while the rest still called Owlfeather names like 'kit killer', 'murder', and many more.

"I. Said. STOP," Willowstar yowled once again. The clan instantly did just that waiting to hear what their leader had to say. Everyone waited for Willowstar to speak. Finally the grey tabby did.

"Owlfeather what do you have to say about this," the elderly cat asked. Owlfeather opened her mouth trying to speak, but no sound came out.

"Well," Willowstar asked without any sign of anger or shock.

"I-I didn't kill the kits," the deputy finally replied.

"I-I was sleeping out here last night like the rest of you. A-And I-I didn't wake up at all. I-I didn't even know they were gone," the black flecked she-cat told her clan mates defending herself.

"Okay then how about we have a vote. Those who say Owlfeather should stay go to her the ones who oppose to that go to the camp entrance. Silvercloud, Mistysong, Daisykit, Mallowkit, and I are the only ones who won't vote while the rest of you do," Willowstar told her clan. The warriors did like they were told, and many of them went near the entrance. Hawkflight, Antstep, Mintleap, Ferretnose, Stormflower, Blackscar, Duskfeather, Rainsong, Rowanfur, Doestep, Mosspaw, Barkpaw, Goldenpaw, and Harepaw went to the entrance while Fawnfoot, Darkbreeze, and Doveflight padded next to Owlfeather. The only ones left in the clearing were Deerpaw, Crowrunner, Rabbitfoot, Birchsong, surprisingly, Runningcloud, Owlfeather's former apprentice, Mothpelt, and Berryfrost. Finally Berryfrost, Deerpaw, and Runningcloud padded over to their deputy's side while Crowrunner and surprisingly Mothpelt went over to the entrance leaving only Birchsong and Rabbitfoot. Although only moments passed it felt like moons for Owlfeather as the two made their choices.

"Willowstar," Birchsong called, "I believe Owlfeather's innocent. Whenever she was around Mousekit, Eaglekit, and Grasskit all I saw was pure love and happiness from her to them. I'm sorry Hawkflight and Antstep, but I'm going to have to say I'll be on Owlfeather's side." The queen padded over by the white she-cat's side her head held high. Now only one remained in the center of camp; Rabbitfoot. The brown tom looked up at his leader then he opened his jaws to speak.

"Willowstar, much like Birchsong I believe Owlfeather. She has shown no intentions of a killer in the past and I know for a fact that she'd never harm anyone of her clan mates let alone a kit. Whoever killed Mousekit, Eaglekit, and Grasskit could've been anyone, but her. So that is why I'm going on Owlfeather's side. She's innocent and though I might not be able to prove it I know I've made the right choice." With that said the elder made his way over to Owlfeather's side. The deputy looked up at her leader knowing all too well what was going to happen next.

"Owlfeather I'm sorry, but the clan has spoken. You are guilty of the deaths." Folding her ears back Owlfeather wondered what was going to happen to her next. There was a time of silence before it was broken by a question.

"Willowstar what is going to happen to her," Hawkflight asked.

"May-Maybe we should blind her and leave her for dead," the deputy heard Rainsong ask.

"Or we could just kill her and be done with it," Blacksacr suggested.

"Maybe we could claw her until she bleeds then leave her somewhere so we won't have to deal with the mess," Ferretnose called out. Owlfeather gazed at the expressions of her sister and all she saw was disgust.

"How would you like those punishments if they were on you," Fawnfoot yowled at the WindClan cats near the entrance. Instantly everyone stopped. Fawnfoot glared at all of them shaking her head as if she were facing savages.

"Well she deserves it," Antstep hissed.

"Oh yah?! Well I'm sorry what happened to your kits happened, but you don't need to be spewing out things like that to her," the ginger tabby hissed back. Antstep glared at Owlfeather's sister and the two began to argue.

"That's enough from the both of you," Willowstar finally called. Both warriors looked up to her stopping.

"Owlfeather do you admit your involvement in this awful crime?"

"Willowstar to answer honestly I didn't kill Hawkflight's kits in cold blood," Owlffeather answer honestly. Willowstar nodded her head a few times before answering back.

"Okay then Owlfeather until proven guilty or innocent I banish you from WindClan. Anyone who sees you after dusk is allowed to chase you off and if needed to kill you," the grey tabby finished.

"I'm sorry for this, but like I said the clan has spoken," Willowstar added hastily. Owlfeather nodded her head then she began to pad away being led by Mothpelt and Fawnfoot.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do more Owlfeather," the ginger tabby apologized.

"There's probably nothing you could do Fawnfoot. Remember I'll always love and remember you no matter what. After all we're sisters. Goodbye Fawnfoot hopefully we'll meet again." The tabby nodded in agreement then padded away. The last thing Owlfeather heard was the clan cheering the new name of the deputy; Fawnfoot.

-00-

The blue eyed warrior looked out into the rolling moors.

"Now that she's out of the way nothing can stop me or get in my way. I'm one step closer now that she's gone," the cat purred before heading back to the camp.

**QOTD: Who do you think the murder is and what did you think of the Clan voting?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Age of Awesomeness: That may be true**

**Jaggedwing: Yes, she'll meet some loners and rouges. This updated version is a little different from the original**

**Birdflame: Maybe it was…**

**BrizaMarii: As you know, she was banished because they found her scent on the kits. I'm glad you like this updated version better, by the way.**

**A/N: I do not own Warriors. I only own the characters and the plot.**

The she-cat blinked opened her eyes. Yawning, she hauled herself up from her makeshift den in a small cave near a willow. The white she-cat stretched out ready for whatever that day would bring.

"Good mor-…oh," Owlfeather sighed with disappointment. The former warrior remembered that she was banished. Although it had been five days since then, the sadness was still fresh in her mind. The black flecked she-cat quickly took a drink form the nearby stream then padded off to go search for some food. The former WindClan warrior began to sniff the air, looking for any sign of prey. Finally, the she-cat scented a vole. Quickly, Owlfeather followed the scent until she reached where the brown prey was. Carefully she stalked the prey careful not to make a sound. Finally she lunged killing the small vole instantly. Looking up she realized she was close to the WindClan border. Instantly memories began to overwhelm the black eared she-cat. Owlfeather sighed then heard a noise behind her. She glanced around and all she saw was a flash of tan then it disappeared. Shaking her head the white she-cat padded back to the place she called the Willowden.

"Well it's not much, but it's something," she mumbled to herself. Owlfeather glanced behind her ever so often in case the thing she saw earlier decided to come back. The she-cat shook her head sighing.

"Great you are now paranoid," she told herself, her head still shaking. Quickly, the former deputy gobbled up the vole not leaving any meant left on the prey. Light brown fur from the prey was everywhere blowing around the lonely hollow. Owlfeather sighed wishing she was back with her clan in the moors she grew up in. She remembered everything there and instantly she dove back into memory.

"_What is it Brackenstep," the apprentice asked her father. The large tom sighed as he gazed down at his kits._

"_Darkpaw, Fawnpaw, and Owlpaw it's time I've been straight with you. Remember how I never told you about your mother? Well it's time I do," the tom began. All three apprentices nodded their heads happy to finally hear about their mother, Vixentail. Owlpaw held her breath in excitement. The apprentice had been waiting to hear about her mother for ages, wanting to more about the she-cast no one ever talked about. Next to her Darkpaw's blue gaze was widen with curiosity while Fawnpaw shivered next to her, waiting for the story._

"_Well your mother was an amazing she-cat. She was beautiful and really cared for all of you even though you three were unborn. Your mother was wonderful in so many ways that I can't even count. I-I wish you could've seen her. The-The way she fought for each of you, the way she loved all of you. She-She'd be proud," the tom finished, his voice cracking in sadness. Owlpaw put her head on her father's side trying to comfort him. Fawnpaw and Darkpaw did the same._

"_Thank you father," Owlpaw whispered._

Owlfeather's thoughts were interrupted by the cawing of a crow that brought her back to reality. The former deputy sighed wishing that she could be back with her clan and that Eaglekit, Grasskit, and Mousekit were all still alive.

"But, nothing's perfect," she told herself sighing. Finally nightfall had come and the stars were glistening all around her. The moon was high and full meaning there was a gathering that'd start.

"I wonder what Willowstar'll say about me and why I'm not present," she asked herself. Would her leader and clan mates really tell the other clans about her fate, would they keep it quiet? Many questions were swarming around her head causing it to hurt. Owlfeather finally decided to sleep tried from the day. The white she-cat settled down, eyes heavy with sleepiness. When she closed her eyes relief was brought to her. After a few moments of darkness light suddenly poured into her vision causing her to get up abruptly. Around her was a bright meadow with transparent birds chirping and starry cats. _Starry cats? That can only mean one thing_, she thought.

"Hello Owlfeather," a wispy voice greeted from behind. The former WindClan warrior spun around and there in front of her a beautiful ginger she-cat. Owlfeather stood shocked for a moment unable to think of what to say. Owlfeather opened her mouth to speak. _Am I dead_, she wanted to say, but no sound came out. Then finally the StarClan warrior spoke.

"Don't fear you're okay. You aren't dead; it isn't your time yet," the warrior soothed. Owlfeather let out a sigh of relief then gazed back at the ginger tabby.

"So, if I'm not…dead, why am I here," she asked confused.

"You're here for a warning. There is poison in WindClan's heart. A few more bites of venom then they'll be destroyed," the she-cat warned ominously. Owlfeather let the warning sink in for a few moments.

"Um do you-do you know who killed Eaglekit, Grasskit, and Mousekit?" The StarClan cat didn't reply.

"Well are-are Eaglekit, Grasskit, and Mousekit here," Owlfeather asked.

"Yes. They are well and sorry for what happened to you. Owlfeather you have to go now alright? May we light your path," the strange StarClan cat called as Owlfeather disappeared back into the waking world. With a jolt Owlfeather awoke her sides heaving heavily with fear of what she'd seen. _There is poison in WindClan's heart. A few more bites of venom then they'll be destroyed_, the ominous voice of the StarClan warrior echoed in her head. Owlfeather sighed wishing all the answers would be clearer, but like she said before life isn't perfect.

**QOTD: What do you think that flash of tan was?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wildspiritontheloose: Thanks for the advice/constrictive criticism! I'll be sure it use it in the future **

**Age of Awesomeness: Thanks!**

**Birdflame: Don't worry, you'll find out in this chapter**

**BrizaMarii: Thanks and you'll see ;)**

**A/N: I don't own Warriors.**

The she-cat sighed still trying to figure out the meaning of the warning given to her a few nights ago. Already she knew that the poison was the murder, but how was she going to figure out the rest? Owlfeather paced around once more unaware of someone watching her. As she paced she heard a rustling. She paused for a moment then realized that the intruder might run away, so she kept going. _Okay how will I catch this intruder who keeps on spying on me_, she thought. Then an idea struck her. Once more she paused then sighed.

"This is getting ridiculous. I-I'm just going to go hunting," she hissed aloud as though she was talking to herself. Quickly, she bounded over to a good hunting spot and pretended to hunt. As she did she could feel eyes on her, watching her every movement. As she 'searched' Owlfeather passed by where the intruder was hiding to freak them out. It seemed to work, because she could hear quick, sharpened breaths or movement as someone tried to pause. Finally she stopped and turned to face the intruder.

"Now will you quit hiding? I know you're there and I'm not afraid to face you," she called. No one moved or answered.

"Well you know what we wild cats do to strangers on our land? We kill and eat their bones unless they show themselves, then they have a chance to live," she called out into the meadow. This time someone emerged. A tan tom stood up shaking and gulping, believing everything Owlfeather had said.

"Is-Is that true," the tom asked gulping. Owlfeather broke into a laugh.

"Of course not! I mean we aren't uncivilized after all," Owlfeather told the tom. The tan loner smiled.

"Okay then um…what's your name," he asked. Owlfeather didn't answer. The she-cat was reluctant to give a stranger at that a _stalker_ her name.

"Hello is anyone there? I'm waiting," the tom called. Finally, Owlfeather sighed knowing she lost the battle.

"It's-It's Owlfeather. Happy?! Now what's yours," she asked the tan loner.

"Mine? Well the name's Sparrow uh…Owlfeather. Hey sorry for asking, but what kind of name is that anyways," Sparrow asked. Owlfeather sighed.

"My name," she hissed.

"Well I'm sorry for you, because it sounds stupid," the loner replied without any regret.

"I can say the same thing about you fluff brain. Now can you quit being an idiot and say you're sorry," the former WindClan warrior hissed. Sparrow stepped back.

"Well don't call me an idiot. Now say you're sorry," the tom demanded kindly.

"No," Owlfeather hissed through glareing eyes.

"Yes. Now say it," Sparrow replied.

"No," the she-cat replied firmly.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it," the tom asked in a half taunting voice.

"I said no! Now why don't you go to the Dark Forest," Owlfeather hissed in annoyance. The she giggled for a moment. The two of them were fighting like kits! Kind of like the way she and her siblings would.

"Okay you're forgiven," Sparrow replied smiling mischievously. Owlfeather sighed angrily, but deep down she was happy to have contact with _someone_.

"Okay then Sparrow now that's over have a question for you. Why were you spying on me?"

"Spying on? Oh right…um sorry about that Owlfeather. I-I…well I visited here when I was a kit with my parents and well I wanted to come again. So as you know I did and there you were. I-I wanted to talk to you, but couldn't bring myself to. Now what's your story Owlfeather? I know that wild cats-"

"Clan cats," the she-cat corrected.

"Whatever. I know that _clan cats_ live in one, big group together so why aren't you?" Owlfeather froze. She wished that she didn't have to tell the tom who could be a possible friend.

"Well um...um," Owlfeather stammered, "I-I wanted to go out and see more you know. I-I'll be going back soon enough." _I hope_, she added silently. Sparrow narrowed his golden eyes in suspicion then opened his jaws to speak again.

"Alright then Owlfeather if you really are traveling then why are you in one place," Sparrow asked. Owlfeather thought for a few moments before replying.

"The reason why I'm in one spot is, because I like a place to rest when I'm done with my adventures," Owlfeather replied. Sparrow looked unconvinced, but he didn't say anything. After a few moments, Owlfeather spotted something that neither of them had before. In the thick leaves of the willow a pair of glistening amber eyes was watching them.

"Sp-Sparrow d-don't look be-behind you," Owlfeather stuttered.

"Why, the tom asked in defiance.

"Shh! J-Just come closer please," Owlfeather replied.

"Oh yah right there's no-nothing behind…Owlfeather it's a fox," the tan tom squeaked with fear before the russet beast pounced out. Owlfeather scrambled away trying to get out of the foxes reach. The she-cat then ran to the other side of the clearing not looking back until she was somewhat safe.

"Sparrow you alright," she asked. There was no answer.

"Sparrow? Sparrow are you-," she heard a cry for help. The tan tom had never escaped the fox. Owlfeather lased her tail angrily then ran back towards the fox and tom. Quickly, she began to scratch at the russet animal's face trying to blind it. Sparrow ran away with fear coming off of him. Thanks for nothing, Owlfeather hissed to herself. The moment she became distracted however the fox grabbed her scruff and flung her on the rocky walls. Pain pulsed through her body, and with a loud thud she fell on the ground. For a few seconds everything stopped and it was all calm.

"Owlfeather, Owlfeather watch out," the voice of Sparrow called. Faintly she gazed up seeing the loner on top of the rock wall with a large, bush-sized by his side. Instincts charged through Owlfeather as she realized the bolder was getting closer. She shot up and leapt out of the letting rock fall near the fox. The russet animal's tail got caught and the beast was busy trying to get it free.

"Let's go before it escapes," Sparrow called to Owlfeather. The she-cat nodded her head the bounded away with Sparrow.

"Thanks for that," Owlfeather told the tom when they reached the Willowden.

"What? Oh, no problem. You need help and I gave it to you," Sparrow replied.

"Well I better get going. It's late and I need to head back. Well see you around."

"Yah…see you." That night Owlfeather couldn't stop thinking about the weird tom. He had pretty good fighting skills and clearly had intelligence. But, one thing still clung in Owlfeather's mind; could he really be a friend or an enemy?

**QOTD: What do you think of Sparrow?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Age of Awesomeness: Here's the update! The long one**

**Birdflame: Yes you were **

**BrizaMarii: Thank you**

**A/N: I don't own Warriors, but the Erins do. Sorry for not updating in a long while. I've been super busy.**

Leaf-fall had come making the air crisp and cool. Owlfeather had been exiled from WindClan for a moon now, but she had adjusted a little. The adjustment went faster with her new friend, Sparrow, visiting with her every day or two. Owlfeather had taken a liking to the funny yet annoying loner. Sometimes when the tan tom was there they'd hut to chat about recent things and events that happened with each of them. Of course with Owlfeather there was always nothing much she could tell him.

"So how is everything with you today," the tom asked that morning.

"Oh you know the usual. Nothing much going on, enough prey for me and you on occasion. So, how's everything with you loner," the black flecked she-cat asked.

"The same also. By the way can you stop calling me loner? You one too," Sparrow pointed out. The black tailed she-cat sighed. Owlfeather knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. After a few moments of an awkward silence Sparrow broke it again.

"So want to go hunting to fill up your…er…fresh-kill pile?" Owlfeather nodded and they both went out not talking the entire way.

"So in your old clan what prey did you eat? Cats," the tom added humorously.

"No, we had mostly rabbits, but seeing as there are so few I now eat mice, shrews, voles, minnows in the small stream, and sometimes birds." Sparrow nodded then smiled.

"Well lucky for you, you know me-"

"How is that lucky," Owlfeather joked.

"Ha, ha very funny. As I was saying you know me and lucky for you I know exactly where to find the most rabbits. So, just follow me and I'll show you." Owlfeather did so licking her jaws hungrily. After a few twist and turns in the path the faint scent of rabbit hit her nostrils and soon it only got stronger and more abundant. A wide smile spread across her face and for once she somewhat felt at home.

"T-Thank you Sparrow," Owlfeather purred merrily.

"You're welcome," the tom replied simply.

"No I-I really mean thanks," the former WindClan warrior purred. Sparrow was frozen as if he didn't know what to do.

"Y-You're welcome," he purred once again smiling.

"Now shall we hunt," he asked. Owlfeather nodded her head then the pair darted off into the grass. Instantly she could smell a rabbit close by. Slowly she stalked the prey and in an instant she pounced, but she missed.

"Fox-dung," she hissed lashing her tail. Before she moved on to the next one Sparrow appeared with the prey hanging in his jaws. Owlfeather smiled then moved on. Once again she was stalking a rabbit ready to pounce. This time when she leapt she caught the rabbit. The green eyed she-cat buried the fresh-kill quickly then moved on. After a while of hunting the pair finally went back to the Willowden to stock the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey do you want to share a rabbit," Owlfeather asked when they got back at dusk.

"Sure why not," Sparrow chirped happily. For a time they were quiet and not talking then Sparrow asked a question.

"So what was your clan like?" Owlfeather thought for a moment then answered.

"I-It was amazing. There were many traditions and the clan was filled with joyous laughter and talk constantly," the she-cat replied.

"Well what kind of traditions were there," Sparrow asked.

"Well when a kits is born their names end in 'kit'. For example I was once called Owlkit. When kits reach six moons old they become apprentice gaining 'paw' at the end of their names. Next when they become warriors or medicine cats they get a different part like 'feather', 'tail', 'pool', and many others. Finally if a warrior becomes deputy and their leader dies they get nine lives and earn 'star' at the of their name." Owlfeather finished waiting for Sparrow's response.

"That sounds cool, but what are medicine cats," the tan tom asked.

"They help heal the clan with their herbs. They cannot have a mate or kits though due to the code, "Owlfeather finished.

"Code? What code," the tom asked.

"The warrior code. There are different ones like for example kits can't be trained to become apprentices until they're six moons old. You can't have another mate in another clan and many others." Owlfeather sighed looking up to the sky.

"Another one is gatherings," the she-cat sighed clearly missing her home.

"What are gathering like?"

"Well they're held every full moon and it's a time for peace and sharing. Each clan leader shares news from their own clan whether good or…bad," the she-cat concluded. Sparrow nodded then smiled.

"Sounds amazing," the tan tom replied gazing up at the stars. Owlfeather did the same then sighed once more.

"Hey what's wrong? Are the stars special too," Sparrow asked. Owlfeather nodded her head slightly.

"Well what do they do?"

"The stars hold the souls of our ancestors. Up there they are free, knowing, and watchful. They are always watching us caring for us. M-My mother is up there and right know I know she's watching me and my siblings." Sparrow looked at Owlfeather with a look of apology.

"You have family? Still-Still alive?" Owlfeather nodded her head.

"Don't you," she asked. The tom said nothing and only hung his head in sadness.

"No I-I don't," he answered after a few moments. Owlfeather remained silent before placing her tail on Sparrow's side. The tom looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you," he told the she-cat.

"No problem," he replied.

"So you said something about your siblings? Who are they," he asked kindly.

"I have my brother, Darkbreeze, and my sister, Fawnfoot. M-My father died in a battle when I was an apprentice though," she replied. Sparrow nodded his head.

"I understand. Well goodnight Owlfeather," the tom called as he padded away.

"One more thing. You-You aren't really going back to your clan ever. Are you?" Owlfeather sighed knowing she couldn't hide it from him anymore.

"Y-Yes. Goodnight Sparrow see you tomorrow…I hope," she whispered. Sparrow gave a smile before leaving. When Owlfeather finally settled to sleep the words of the StarClan warrior. There is poison in WindClan's heart. A few more bites of venom then they'll be destroyed. _Could that have meant Sparrow? Could he have helped the killer_, she thought. _No don't be stupid! He could never_, she countered. As she closed her eyes an image of Sparrow appeared with bloodied paws and in front of him was the mangled body of Owlfeather.

-00-

The elderly she-cat closed her amber eyes ready for sleep. It felt only seconds before heavy weight was pressed onto her neck. Willowstar struggled for breath, but none came. Willowstar's eyes flew opened, but all she could see is darkness. She tried to keep kicking, but it all stopped, and Willowstar laid eerily still. The next morning the clan found the body of their leader and Fawnfoot became Fawnstar making Darkbreeze the deputy. The tom bowed his head in sorrow, but Darkbreeze had something else on his mind. After the sun had set on that terrible day the blue eyed tabby padded around for the camp entrance.

"Finally my plan is almost complete. Just a few more obstacles then I'm ready for my master plan. I think one's figuring it out, but they'll be easy to…dispose of." With that the tabby walked away.

**QOTD: If you could change one thing in the Warriors books, what would it be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Translucence: Thanks for telling me**

**Age of Awesomeness: I agree with your answers**

**Birdflame: I would love that too! :D**

**BrizaMarii: That I'd like to change too**

**A/N: I do not own Warriors. Sorry for not updating Friday! I was busy.**

Owlfeather heard the soft padding of pawsteps. Blinking her green eyes opened she saw who it was.

"Good morning Owlfeather," Sparrow purred. The former deputy grinned.

"Morning Sparrow," she replied yawning. For a moment Owlfeather wondered what was in the tom's jaws, then she saw what it was. _A rabbit_, she thought with glee. Slowly, the former WindClan warrior got up and smiled at her friend.

"Here you go. I caught it for you," Sparrow stated, dropping the prey by the white loner's paws. Owlfeather smiled gratefully before eating the brown animal.

"Want some," the black fled loner asked in between bites. The tan tom shook his head.

"I ate before I got here, but thanks anyways. Owlfeather, now that you've shown me your home I'd thought I'd show you mine."

"Wh-What?! Leave the safety of the Willow den to-to go into the Twoleg place?! You've got to be mad," Owlfeather meowed frightfully. Sparrow sighed, padding up to Owlfeather.

"I promise everything will be fine. Besides I'll be there to help you," the tom soothed. Owlfeather felt a little better knowing the tom would be there, but her uneasiness still lingered. After the rabbit was finished, Owlfeather and Sparrow set off to the Twoleg place. After walking until Sunhigh, the pair of loners finally made it to Sparrow's home. As soon as she was a few fox tail lengths away, Owlfeather could already smell the foul stench of Monsters. She shivered as they entered the Twleg place.

"Don't worry Owlfeather there's nothing to be afraid of," Sparrow soothed. The black eared she-cat nodded, following the tan tom through the maze of Twoleg nests. Finally, they reached an ally way which looked abandoned.

"Um Sparrow what did you want to show me," Owlfeather questioned.

"Oh you'll see," the tom purred.

"Flower, Jumper, Cable, Flight, Banana, Pixie, Spike," Sparrow called into the ally. His voice echoed throughout the ally and was met by an annoyed.

"Sparrow can you be quiet?! Flower and her kits are asleep," a grey, black, and white tom asked.

"Sorry Spike," Sparrow apologized. Soon a scrawny black tom, a creamy-yellow tom, a pale brown and white she-cat, and a dark brown tabby she-cat came out from behind the tom named Spike.

"Hey Sparrow how are you," the pale brown and white she-cat asked.

"Great. And you," the tan tom asked.

"Also good. Now who is your friend," the she-cat asked, pointing at Owlfeather.

"Oh her? She's a friend of mine. Her name's Owlfeather," the tom replied.

"Okay. Hello Owlfeather. I'm Pixie and this is my sister, Flight," Pixie purred. Flight smiled not saying anything.

"Hello Owlfeather I'm Cable and um you are pretty," the scrawny black tom purred. Flight and Pixie glared at him.

"Um Cable remember you're my sister's mate," the brown and white she-cat asked. Cable gulped.

"Um sorry Flight. I-I'm was only saying that because I was thinking of you. After all you are the most beautiful," the tom purred to his mate. Flight sighed then padded up to her mate, forgiving him. The creamy-yellow tom dipped his head to Owlfeather before sitting with Pixie.

"So who are the rest of you," Owlfeather asked.

"Well as you know I'm Spike and my mate is Flower. Cable is my brother and his mate is Flight who can't speak. Her sister is Pixie and her mate is Banana and their kit is Jumper," Spike told the former WindClan deputy.

"So you and Flower have kits? How many and what are their names," Owlfeather asked curiously.

"We have two kits. A tom and she-cat. Our tom is called Lucky and our she-cat is called Honey," the black, white, and grey tom replied. Owlfeather nodded her head.

"Cool," she replied.

"So I take it you're showing your friend around," Spike asked. Sparrow nodded his head.

"Well don't want to keep you held up. See you Sparrow, Owlfeather," the tom called as the pair of loners left. Sparrow led Owlfeather through the maze of the Twoleg place until they reached another ally. Unlike the last one which Sparrow's friends resided in, this one was messy and stunk terribly.

"Where are we," Owlfeather asked, unimpressed.

"Well this is my home," the tom announced proudly. Owlfeather nodded.

"It's um…quite something," the black eared loner replied. The tan tom rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know it's nothing like the Willow Den, but it's better than nowhere," the tom retorted. The former WindClan warrior sighed then flicked the tom's ear. Slowly, the pair padded into the ally to rest, but that wasn't an option. Sparrow glared at the entrance of the ally and let out a hiss.

"Who's there," he asked with anger. Two toms stepped out from the shadows. There was a ginger tom with amber eyes and white patches and a grey and black one.

"It's just us Sparrow," the grey and black tom purred icily. A feeling of uneasiness came over Owlfeather as the toms approached. She gulped.

"What do you want Snake and Sun," Sparrow hissed trying to guard Owlfeather. The toms got closer.

"Well, well, well Sparrow we just wanted to say hi. So, who's your pretty friend," Snake, the grey and black tom, asked.

"None of your business! Now get out of here before you regret it," the tan tom hissed, glaring at Sun and Snake. The ginger spotted tom chuckled darkly. Owlfeather and Sparrow tensed, ready for a fight. From nearby, a bark erupted through the air.

"Well okay then Sparrow. Good luck dealing with that dog," Snake hissed before he and Sun ran off. A large brown dog rushed into the ally with a mad look in its eye.

"Run," Sparrow gasped. Already he was at the top of the fence. Owlfeather stood frozen. Not only was a dog barreling towards her, but being a WindClan cat she couldn't climb well. As she stood still, Owlfeather felt something jump in front of her.

"Go, go," Sparrow yowled to the white she-cat. Owlfeather scrambled up the fence as quickly as she could with Sparrow close behind. The dog was at their heels, barking madly, trying to get over the fence. Luckily it didn't. Both loners ran back to the Willow Den without looking back. When they got back, both were out of breath and heaving heavily. When she felt calmer, Owlfeather noticed Sparrow was bleeding.

"Sparrow your leg," she exclaimed, looking at the heavily bleeding wound.

"I-It's nothing. Just a scratch," Sparrow claimed. Owlfeather shook her head.

"Let me help you," she stated gazing at his leg. Reluctantly, Sparrow nodded and Owlfeather began to dress the wound. _Thank StarClan I was in the medicine den for a while when I was injured_, the she-cat thought. After a while Sparrow's wound was healed up and covered with cobweb.

"Well I better be going," the tom stated as he began to pad away. Owlfeather jumped up.

"Wait don't leave," she begged. The tan loner turned.

"Why," he asked.

"Well um…your wound it needs to heal. Besides the Willow Den is big enough." For a moment Sparrow thought, then he shrugged.

"All right then Owlfeather. Thanks," he replied before going in and settling down. As Owlfeather followed thoughts lingered in her mind. _Sparrow is defiantly not an enemy. If he wanted me dead then he would've left me there_, she though. As she slept next to the tom another thought popped into her head, _Am I falling in love with him?! No of course not_, a part of her mind stated, but as she fell asleep she wasn't really sure.

**QOTD: What did you think of Sparrow's home?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Birdflame: Yup**

**Age of Awesomeness: Ha, ha yes**

**A/N: I'm not the owner of Warriors.**

The wind blew rapidly across the land, chilling the two loners. A soft white blanket covered the land completely causing the rabbits to hide. Owlfeather and Sparrow were sitting close to one another, hoping to get warmer. After the tour of Sparrow's home a moon and a half ago, the tom stayed with the white loner and together they were like a small, makeshift Clan. Another gust of wind blew through the Willow Den, causing Owlfeather to shiver.

"You alright," Sparrow asked half-joking.

"Well let's see. I'm out in the cold, the wind is blowing causing me to be colder, and I'm sitting by some random loner, so no not _all _of it is bad," she replied. Sparrow smiled.

"Which part isn't bad," the tan tom asked. Owlfeather realized what the good thing about it was, but she didn't say anything for a while.

"Well um…why don't we go hunting," the white she-cat suggested.

"In this weather," Sparrow responded. Owlfeather nodded her head.

"Fine." The pair then left for the felids. Owlfeather listen around, trying to block out the wind. She heard a scurrying, so she followed it. Quietly, she stalked the unknown animal careful not to make a sound. From behind a noise sounded startling the prey right into Owlfeather's paws. The black flecked loner turned and saw Sparrow smiling.

"Thanks for the help," Owlfeather purred

"No problem. Anything for my l-er-friend," the tom meowed quickly. Owlfeather looked at the tom for a few moments before turning away.

"Where should we hunt now," the black eared she-cat asked. The tom thought for a moment before replying.

"How about this cool place I found," the tom suggested.

"Sure," Owlfeather purred. The pair then set out together, looking for prey along the way. Leafbare had thankfully come late that year, but that didn't make it any less cold. The snow crunched under the paws of the loners as they walked. They didn't say anything for a while. Everything was quiet and the landscape looked somewhat familiar. As they got closer a scent all too known made Owlfeather stop. Sparrow turned and looked at his friend.

"Um Owlfeather why did you stop," the tom asked.

"I-I can't go on," she replied.

"Well you look perfectly fine to me. Come on," the tom replied, still going.

"No. Th-This is WindClan," Owlfeather replied with fear. Sparrow gasped.

"Oh I-I'm sorry I didn't know," the tom stated.

"It's fine. You've never smelled them before," Owlfeather replied. Sparrow smiled weakly, joining the she-cat's side. For a while the pair padded off back to the Willow Den. Nothing happened until the snow was flung. The cold white stuff hit Owlfeather's face.

"Oh really," the black flecked she-cat challenged. She flung snow at the scarred tom and he gave her a sly look. Owlfeather smiled.

"Well then Owlfeather. I guess this is…war," Sparrow yowled, jumping at the she-cat. The pair of loners played in the snow like kits. _Kits_, Owlfeather thought. A pang hit her heart as she remembered Eaglekit, Mousekit, and Grasskit.

"Ah," Owlfeather yowled suddenly. Sparrow had snuck up on her while she was lost in her thoughts. Sparrow laughed.

"Ha, ha got you again," the tom teased. Owlfeather smiled slightly, but said nothing.

"Oh come on! You had to admit that was awesome," the tom purred. Owlfeather rolled her green eyes.

"Whatever Sparrow. We both know _I_ can do better," the she-cat replied grinning.

"Want to bet," the tom challenged. Owlfeather nodded.

"Okay then. Let's see who can sneak on who first without alerting the other? Ready, set, g-" Owlfeather interrupted with a laugh.

"What's so funny," the tom asked.

"Well we're acting like kits," Owlfeather exclaimed. Sparrow thought for a moment the joined in the laughter.

"Okay then yes we are! Let's not stop," the tom purred, still laughing.

"Alright then Sparrow! You're on," the black flecked loner replied running off. Her paws crunched in the freezing snow, but the she-cat couldn't help but smile. She felt happy and at peace for once, not worrying about any problems. She felt like a kit again and was proud of it. She kept on running through the white blanket, letting her paws take her anywhere. She felt free as a bird and felt as if she and the wind were one in the same. It wasn't until she was near the Willow Den she realized how tired she was. Owlfeather smiled still feeling happy. Next the former warrior went to look for Sparrow. She tasted the air, hoping to catch his scent. Finally she caught a waft of it. Slowly, she followed the scent in hopes of catching the scarred tom first. As she followed the scent she found it to be confusing and disorienting. Once she could have one trail and the next it'd be two of the same scent. To make matters worse her own scent kept masking that of Sparrow's.

"Where could he be," Owlfeather thought aloud, while trying to look for the tom. The white she-cat gave up sighed before decided to go back to the Willow Den. As she followed the path she felt eyes watching her, but she somewhat ignored the feeling. When Owlfeather got back she went to the makeshift fresh-kill pile and chose a small shrew for herself. The she-cat ate contently although she was very nervous. Sparrow wasn't there and he hadn't returned yet. After she finished with her meal, Owlfeather waited longer nervously, hoping the tom would come out.

"Sparrow," she called out into the vast landscape. She waited for a few moments without any answer.

"Sparroooowww," Owlfeather called once more. Again no reply. Finally, the loner got up to search for the tom. _I hope he isn't hurt because if he is…_, Owlfeather thought. She tasted the air in hopes of getting a trace from the tom. All she could smell was her own scent. She gazed around the white land in hope to see tan, but there was no luck. Finally she caught another whiff of Sparrow's scent. Once again she followed it around. The trail wasn't getting colder much to Owlfeather happiness, but it wasn't getting too warm either. Finally she spotted something on the Thunderpath near the Twoleg barn. It was tan and a little red. _Sparrow_, Owlfeather thought immediately. She ran over to the figure. Sure enough it was her friend.

"Sparrow," she yowled to the figure. The tom lifted his head.

"Uh what," the tom groaned. Owlfeather sighed in relief knowing her friend was at least concisions.

"Sparrow what happened," she asked. The tom yawned acting like he wasn't hurt.

"Nothing really. I just stepped on this sharp, clear Twoleg object, then I went to sleep," the tan loner replied. The white loner glared at the tom.

"You took a nap when I was worried about you," she hissed.

"Well sorry! I-I didn't know I meant _that_ much to you," the tom stated. Owlfeather sighed looking into the golden eyes of Sparrow.

"Oh really," she asked clearly hurt.

"Well-Well I was just wondering who would care for someone like me you know," he replied awkwardly. Owlfeather nodded. For a moment the pair stood there for a moment not speaking or staring. Finally Sparrow spoke.

"Well shouldn't we be heading back," he asked.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, of course," Owlfeather replied as they padded away back to the Willow Den.

**QOTD: How was everyone's Christmas/New Years?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Age of Awesomeness: That's great to hear!**

**Birdflame: Aww I'm sorry to hear that**

**A/N: I do not own Warriors. Sorry for the long waiting update, I've been super busy.**

"I smell one over this way," the black tailed cat called. A tan loner followed, nodding to his companion. Slowly, the pair stalked a piece of grey-brown prey. The long ears of it were pricked as if it were listening to everything for miles. There was a crack from under the tan loner's paws and the prey ran. The white she-cat chased after it, slowly gaining up to it. Finally she leapt and caught the animal in her jaws.

"Great catch," the tom congratulated.

"Thanks," the she-cat replied. Owlfeather and Sparrow sat after a long, tiring hunt. Although Leafbare had passed without any more complications, the early Newleaf wasn't so good either. Even for the two of them prey wasn't so common. They often had only enough prey for two days at a time which in turn made them hunt often.

"I believe that's enough for today," Sparrow commented, panting. Owlfeather nodded in agreement.

"I say that's a great idea," Owlfeather replied. As they padded away, Owlfeather heard a noise.

"I wonder what that was," she commented.

"Well who cares? As long as it doesn't affect us I'm happy. Now let's go," Sparrow suggested. Owlfeather shrugged and followed the tom. They got back to the Willow Den and chatted for a bit.

"Hey Sparrow," Owlfeather began.

"Yes," the tom asked.

"What was your life like before you stalked-er-met me," Owlfeather asked. Sparrow laughed remembering the moment when Owlfeather had caught him watching her.

"Well both my parents were from different worlds you see. My mother was a rouge living on her own while my father was a well pampered Kittypet. One day while my father, Bart, was sleeping, he fell off of the Twoleg's fence and onto my mother, Dawn! They'd tell me that my mother scratched him up good and he'd went back to his Twolegs crying. They chased off Dawn and they never met again. That was until my mother need shelter. For some reason my father saw her outside in the bitter cold by herself. Right in front of him my mother collapsed. She was slowly freezing and would die unless something was done. Bart stepped out to go help her for whatever reason and brought her inside. His Twolegs were gone from the cold, so the Twoleg nest was all tom himself. After Dawn woke up, my father explained everything to her and at first she wasn't pleased. She tried to fight him and said that she was fine on her own, but my Father didn't believe it. My mother stayed for a few more days and slowly they started to fall in love. Soon they met every night and before you knew it I was born. My father left his Twolegs to join me and my mother, so that we could be a happy family. Sadly though that didn't happen. One day it was my mother's turn to hunt and she said she'd be back soon. Well Sunhigh came and went and soon so did sunset. The next morning when my mother still hadn't returned, my father went to go look for her saying a similar thing before he left. After waiting for another day they both hadn't returned still, so I followed their scent. I searched for days and days on end, but never found them. That was until I reached the ally I lived in when we met. I found their bodies together mangled. I-It didn't even look like them, but in the end they were together. I buried them with the help of some friends and I've been pretty much alone until we met," the tom replied finishing. Owlfeather sat there in shock. This funny tom who she'd grown to love has had such a horrid life, but he still kept going.

"Wow I-I didn't know that," Owlfeather replied. _Well of course not! You've never asked_, as voice hissed to her in her mind.

"It's fine. Now why don't we hunt more," the tom suggest abruptly. Owlfeather nodded. The pair padded on still searching for something for prey.

"We should split up, so we can cover more ground," Owlfeather suggested.

"Good idea. See you soon," Sparrow called as he bounded away. Owlfeather heard another noise like earlier, but ignored it. She caught the scent of a mouse, which she followed quickly. As she did though she heard a similar cracking under her paws. The ground beneath her was going under.

"Help," she screamed as Owlfeather was being sucked into the earth. No one came.

"Help," she yowled again, this time louder. She was barely hanging on to the sides, which were also slowly going under. As the end came closer for the loner, Owlfeather realized what was causing the hole. _The old tunnels_, she thought instantly. Slowly she felt herself fall into the hole, but that feeling was stopped instantly. The land around her still crumbled as she was slowly pulled upwards. Finally, the she-cat was on solid ground again, trembling with fear. She glanced to the die of her and saw who her rescuer was. _Sparrow_, she thought with happiness.

"Th-Thank you," Owlfeather managed to get out.

"Of course! If you'd fallen…," the tom began trailing off. For a moment their eyes met and Owlfeather felt her heart swell.

"Um thanks for that," Owlfeather thanked again.

"Oh n-no problem. Like I said though if that hole had taken you well I-I couldn't say good bye to my…friend," the tom stated. Owlfeather smiled and the pair stood there for a moment. The dust began to settle and the two loners approached each other.

"So um should we head back," Sparrow suggested.

"Uh s-sure," the white she-cat agreed. But before they could leave something caught Owlfeather's attention. Through the settling dust a figure was visible. It was boney with fur ragged and unclean. The eyes were as dull as stone and the whiskers were twisted and crooked. At first Owlfeather didn't know what she was looking at, then it hit her. The figure was all too familiar even though she hadn't seen the cat in a while.

"Doveflight is that you," Owlfeather questioned, clearly shocked.

**QOTD: Why do you think Doveflight has come?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Age of Awesomeness: Well not for the Tunnel cat. This is set a generation or so after Bramblestar's Storm.**

**Birdflame: Yah, maybe like Harry Potter XD. Also, yes there is sleeping blood in Sparrow.**

**Flutterby000: Great guess, but maybe ;)**

**BrizaMarii: Thanks buddy!**

**A/N: I do not own Warriors, the Erins do. Before we move on, I'd like to thank Age of Awesomeness, Birdflame, and BrizaMarii for reviewing every chapter and sticking with me this far.**

The grey boney figure nodded its head.

"Yes Owlfeather. Oh I-I can't believe it's you," the grey warrior exclaimed. Owlfeather was three moons older than Doveflight, and yet the she-cat looked like an elder!

"Oh Doveflight what happened to you," Owlfeather asked in disbelief.

"Our new leader happened," the warrior hissed with hate. The white she-cat stepped back in shock.

"Wh-What?! Are you saying Willowstar is dead," the loner gasped. Doveflight nodded her head.

"How did she die," Owlfeather asked.

"A-About a moon or two after you left. We think she could've been murdered, but we don't know.

"H-How?! What about Darkbreeze and Fawnfoot," Owlfeather asked with worry and fear.

"Your brother…m-my mate i-is dead," Doveflight yowled with tears streaming down her fur. Owlfeather felt numb. Her brother, the very tom who she'd grown up with, faced the death of her farther with, was dead. All the black flecked she-cat could do was shake her head. Sparrow came by his friend's side to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered into the loner's ear. Owlfeather turned and cried into the tom's fur. All of the sudden her head flew up and she faced Doveflight once more.

"What about my sister," Owlfeather asked abrutbly.

"H-Her? She's not deputy anymore," Doveflight replied. Owlfeather sighed and nodded.

"H-How did Darkbreeze d-die," Owlfeather asked, shakily.

"He stood up against our leader. Our leader killed him in front of everyone in cold blood! Our leader is a tyrannical force that shouldn't me messed with, but our leader is slowly bringing us to nothingness. We've fought useless battles that've killed Owlfeather! Our leader has also recruited vast forces from the Twoleg place and rouges, loners, and kittypets ready to fight," Doveflight wept. Everyone was silent for a few moments before Doveflight spoke up.

"Owlfeather please can you help us," the grey she-cat asked. Owlfeather was about to say yes, but something stopped her.

"I-I'm sorry Doveflight, but my answer is no," Owlfeather replied with a hint of coldness in her voice. Doveflight might as well have been bleeding to death because that's what she looked like.

"N-No? _No?!_ Oh Owlfeather why," Doveflight wept once again.

"Because where was the Clan when I was being exiled for a murder I didn't do?! Where was the Clan when I leaving?! Did they help me at all? No, so why should I help them,"Owlfeather hissed, letting mons of grief, anger, and sorrow out. Doveflight stood shocked and quiet. She acted like she was just in a bloody battle.

"I-I'm sorry you feel that way, but if that won't let you help I hope this will. Owlfeather our leader is training kits under six moons. Our leader is killing them! Please you have to help us, even if it's just for the sake of our kits! Not to mention that your apprentice, Runningcloud, has lost all her kits to that. Our kits, mine and Darkbreeze's, have become apprentices. Your brother and I had two kits, Flowerkit and Brackenkit, but because Flowerkit was the strongest of the two s-she was chosen to fight. In one of the bloodiest battles she died! Owlfeather don't you see we need you," Doveflight finished. Owlfeather was gaping at her former clan-mate, her green eyes wide with shock.

"Wow. I-I'm so sorry Doveflight. What else has this leader of yours been doing," the white loner asked.

"Anyone who's tried to defy my leader has been executed, Owlfeather. With me being here right now could get me and Brackenkit killed! That is if there's a spy watching," Doveflight replied, trailing off.

"Spies?! Your leader has spies watching your every move," Owlfeather exclaimed. Doveflight nodded her head.

"Doveflight I thought you'd said it'd only take a little while?! Hurry up," a voice yelled. Doveflight gasped.

"I-I better go soon. Owlfeather please tell me what you think tomorrow here. I-I'll bring a clan-mate or two depending if I can get others to leave. Bye," the grey she-cat called leaving.

"Wait Doveflight who is your leader," Owlfeather asked.

"I-I can't tell you because if a spy's here I-I could die," the warrior replied running off. Owlfeather sighed and padded back to the Willow Den with Sparrow. The pair settled down in their nest and began to talk about the day's events.

"Sparrow d-do you think I should go," Owlfeather asked the tom.

"Yes and I'd love to go with you. W-Well if that's what you want," the tom added quickly.

"I'd like that," the white she-cat replied.

"Oh and one more thing. Thanks for saving me before I was stuck in the hole," Owlfeather purred warmly.

"Uh…i-it was no problem. You're welcome," the tan tom responded. Slowly the pair fell asleep.

The loners awoke quickly, ate then went to the area where they met Doveflight. In the silence the loners walked until they reached the area. They waited for a while, hoping Doveflight would come soon.

"Maybe they got held up," Owlfeather suggested.

"Or it's a trap," Sparrow replied. Owlfeather gave the tom an irritated look, but said nothing. A thought crept to Owlfeather that Doveflight could've struck a bargain with their leader. On the horizon two figures appeared. They were Doveflight and Mothpelt. Quickly they joined Sparrow and Owlfeather.

"Glad you came," Doveflight greeted. Both loners dipped their heads. Like Doveflight, Mothpelt was as thin.

"So why did you want to talk," Sparrow asked.

"Well we want to over throw our leader," Mothpelt replied. Owlfeather and Sparrow nodded.

"So what do you propose our plan is," Owlfeather asked.

"Well I was think we attack during the next gathering. Our leader is very prideful, so our leader takes many cats to the gathering. With WindClan warriors rising up it'd be unexpected and we'd defeat our leader," Doveflight finished.

"B-But it's a gathering," Owlfeather countered.

"I know, but that's the best time. Are you in," Mothpelt asked. Owlfeather hesitated, but soon nodded her head.

"Okay then see you in three days," Doveflight replied before leaving. As the cats split, Owlfeather joined Sparrow and they twined their tails together.

**QOTD: Who's your favorite character so far? Yah, yah I know you only know like two, but hey, answer anyways.**


End file.
